Lluvia y corazón, alma sin razón
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Otro días más en la oscuridad...en aquella que tú me dejaste...Por qué Kaoru? Por qué te fuiste? Fui un ciego...un tonto...un estúpido...y por ello...ahora estoy solo y con el único deseo de acabar con todo...Triste,no leer si estas bajo de moral CP 6 FIN
1. Alma en pena

_**LLUVIA Y CORAZÓN, ALMA SIN RAZÓN**_

**Capítulo 1. Alma en pena**

Otro día más… otro más en la oscuridad… en aquella en la que tú me dejaste… Aquí, solo, entre el bullicio y la música de algún recóndito bar, que ni recuerdo como llegué a el… Apartado del mundo… solo…

La gente vive su vida como si en otro lugar estuvieran y yo… aquí solo, sentado en la barra de un bar olvidado…

Pido otra copa… ya perdí la cuenta de las que me he tomado… nada me importa, ni el tiempo ni el espacio… ni mi vida pasar y consumirse en aquel antro dejado de la mano de Dios…

Bebo la copa, la tristeza me envuelve… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste Kaoru? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿En que me equivoqué?

Tal vez… tal vez fue mi trabajo… Yo, era un adicto y no hacía otra cosa más que trabajar… Siempre esclavo del ordenador y los papeles… y nunca siendo tu esclavo… ¿Cuántas veces te dejé sola en la noche? ¿Cuántas veces sé que te hice llorar aunque tú no me lo dijeses? Dios, ¿por qué fui tan estúpido? ¿Por qué fui tan ciego?

No me di cuenta de que te estaba perdiendo… hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde… Un día llegué a casa y tú ya no estabas… Ni una nota, ni una razón, ni una despedida… nada… Me dejaste solo en un pozo sin fondo… en un frío y oscuro pozo del que no conseguiré salir… no solo al menos… no sin ti…

La copa vuelve a estar vacía… vacía como mi alma, vacía como mi corazón… vacía por el hueco que dejaste en ella y que ahora te llevaste… No te fuiste tú sola… te llevaste una parte de mí contigo…

La cabeza me da vueltas… el corazón me duele, se encoge de amargura… la tristeza es cada vez mayor… cada vez mayor sin ti…

No, ya no más… ya no deseo seguir así por más tiempo… ¿Qué he de hacer para que este sentimiento se vaya? ¿Qué he de hacer para olvidarte? Quizás… tú ya lo hayas hecho… Quizás tú ya me hayas echado completamente de tus recuerdos… pero yo… no podría jamás… no podría olvidar lo mucho que te amo…

Algo húmedo cae de mis ojos cansados y enrojecidos y resbala por mis mejillas… una lágrima… una lágrima con su tacto salado… una lágrima con la tristeza de mi corazón… con aquella que tú me dejaste…

La retiro con la poca dignidad que me queda, ahogando mi llanto, y pago la cuenta para marcharme de aquel lugar que de mi tristeza y mi estado deplorable es testigo…

Salgo a la calle… llueve… el cielo canta la pena de mi alma…

Todo oscuro… las farolas rotas… rotas como mi corazón… y yo caminando como un autómata sin rumbo por las calles bañadas en agua…

Cruzo la calle sin mirar… sin prestar atención… solo deseo que todo acabe… que todo termine y descansar… Solo oigo como un ruido llega a mis oídos… un sonido estruendoso… como si de un coche se tratase intentando advertirme… pero yo no hago caso… y ni siquiera me muevo… Todo llega a su fin…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí otro oneshort… como decirlo? Que no parece propio de mí…

Si, mátenme si quieren por el final… Háganlo… total, ya mas bajón de ánimo no puedo tener… Quieren saber como fue que escribí esto? Pues bien, les daré con el gusto…

**Primero**, estoy fatal ya por mí misma… no le encuentro sentido a nada… o a casi nada… **Segundo**, leí un fic de Kenshin que me traumatizó hasta el punto de querer dejar y todo de escribir… **Tercero**, faltó, lo que se dice literalmente, "el canto de un duro", para que suspendiera un examen… **Cuarto**, para ponerlo aún peor, unos amigos llevan una semana sin hacerme el menor caso… **Quinto**, la maestra de lengua va y nos obliga a hacer un trabajo para el miércoles o sino, suspendemos… **Sexto**, la misma, como no tenía ganas de dar clase, va y se lleva la radio y nos pone el disco de las canciones mas tristes del mundo y además en francés, para acrecentar aún más el odio que le tenemos a la maestra que nos lo imparte, que esa ni es maestra ni es na… **Séptimo**, no quiero irme de viaje!! Pero me obligan a ello y encima tengo que pasarme todo el viaje en el hotel estudiando y haciendo trabajos, porque cuando vuelva, tengo 7 exámenes y una exposición… **Octavo**, a mí nadie me hace caso!! Y ese último año en el insti, que yo pensé que era el más tranquilito… está resultando ser el peor de todos… y peor aún, mis notas han bajado y mis padres están decepcionados…

Bueno, siento mucho el haberme desquitado aquí, pero aparte de escribir todo este fic para intentar disminuir mis penas, tenía que contarlo… Ese es un problema mío… que me guardo algunas cosas para mí y me mato internamente…

Siento mucho lo que le he hecho a Kenshin, el no tiene la culpa, pero… de verdad que estaba fatal…

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	2. Y te vi otra vez

_**LLUVIA Y CORAZÓN, ALMA SIN RAZÓN**_

**Capítulo 2. Y te vi otra vez**

Cruzo la calle sin mirar… sin prestar atención… solo deseo que todo acabe… que todo termine y descansar… Solo oigo como un ruido llega a mis oídos… un sonido estruendoso… como si de un coche se tratase intentando advertirme… pero yo no hago caso… y ni siquiera me muevo… Todo llega a su fin…

Más el golpe nunca llegó…

Oí un frenazo brusco… el chirrido de las ruedas de goma al resbalar por el asfalto… y el, seguro ahora, coche derrapar por la calle… no sentí nada…

Abro los ojos lentamente y me miro… aún sigo aquí… aún sigo aquí con mi desdicha… y eso me sume aún más en la tristeza… Bajo la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro… ¿Es que esto no acabará nunca? ¿No es ya bastante castigo no tenerte, no verte, no saber nada de ti y no poder olvidarte?

La lluvia moja mi cabello… y de él caen gotas a mi rostro… pero entre tanta desolación que me invade, la imagen de un coche cruzó mi mente… Cierto, había estado a punto de ser atropellado… y escuché el derrape en la calzada… ¿Es posible que le haya causado mi misma suerte a quien quiera que condujera el coche? ¿Es posible pasar mi desdicha?

No me atrevía ni a levantar la mirada… no podría ver lo que había causado… no podría ver ese coche estrellado contra el muro y a sus ocupantes… muertos… muertos por mi culpa…

- ¡¡Oh Santo Cielo!! Lo siento mucho… entre la lluvia y la calle como está… no lo vi al cruzar… ¿Se encuentra bien?- una voz… oigo una voz que me habla… pero no una voz cualquiera… esa voz… esa voz es…

Alzo lentamente la cabeza… con temor y miedo de que lo que yo creía que era se hiciera realidad… y así fue… se cumplió… allí estabas tú…

La lluvia bajaba por tu cabello negro y largo… azabache, tal y como lo recordaba… tus ojos azules abiertos desmesuradamente, seguramente por la impresión, dejándome ver la profundidad del mar en sus orbes… abiertos igual que los míos… y esos labios tentadores y rosados… que tantas veces poseí… abiertos también… llamándome de nuevo…

- Ken… shin…- pronunciaste mi nombre con suavidad y sorpresa

- Kaoru…- y yo suspiré el tuyo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno, pues aquí el capítulo dos de "Lluvia y corazón, alma sin razón"

Sinceramente, no pensaba continuar este oneshort, que en un principio era eso, un oneshort, no un fic como algunos se pensaban, pero finalmente y gracias a todos vuestros ánimos, volví a recobrar las fuerzas para escribir, así que creo que finalmente, podré evitar que me maten con este capítulo y con los que vengan, que creo serán un total de 6, pero no lo sé con seguridad.

Bien, como verán, una vez que estoy más recuperada, no soy tan mala y no maté a Kenshin (lo siento en verdad por lo que hice con él en el primer capítulo T-T) y ahora, ya volvió a ver a Kaoru… Que ocurrirá a continuación? Tendrán que esperar hasta el lunes o el domingo por la noche, que es cuando vuelvo… perdónenme por tenerlos tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero que conste que yo no quería ir…

Bueno, pues pasemos a responder y agradecer los review:

**Kunnoichi Himura** (gracias!! De verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras y tus ánimos!! TT-TT… me han llegado muy hondo en mi corazón, te lo aseguro… En serio, muchísimas gracias por pasarte a leer, aunque este fic no sea ni de tu gusto ni propio de mi estilo… aunque espero con este corto capítulo, enmendarlo un poco… Créeme, tus palabras no las olvidaré nunca y quiero que sepas que si alguna vez te pasa algo, cuentes conmigo para todo… gracias amiga)

**Eva** (que razón tienes… sino hubiese complicaciones, la vida no tendría sentido no? pero es que todo me tiene que pasar a mí, y además todo junto? Si, pienso lo mismo… podría desahogarme con otro personaje, pero es que a Inuyasha también le tocó en otra ocasión al pobre xd)

**Kislev** (si, la vida es injusta… pero que se le va a hacer… hay que aguantarse… En cuanto al fic, no sé donde leíste, antes de este capítulo que sería un fic de varios capítulos y no un oneshort como puse, pero en fin, parece que acertaste jeje)

**Aynatcristal** (estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, escribir es la mejor terapia para expresar aquello que en nuestro corazón y alma se oculta… Y gracias también por estar ahí y escuchar las penas de esta desdichada chica que no ha vivido sino 15 años de su vida y le han ocurrido demasiadas cosas… (o digo que a los demás no les pasen también) y parece que tus buenas vibraciones llegaron jeje)

**Lorena** (te digo lo mismo que a Kislev, no sé donde leyeron que era un fic y no un oneshort, pero en fin, aquí tienes tu capítulo)

Bueno, pues ya no me queda mucho más que decir, salvo que los veré el domingo por la noche o el lunes y espero que con este pequeño capítulo, sus esperanzas en este fic se vean renovadas, aunque quizás también quieran matarme por dejarlo justo ahí -.-U

En fin, pues ahora si puedo decirlo

Nos vemos en el capítulo 3 de "Lluvia y corazón, alma sin razón"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	3. Perdóname, aunque ya sea demasiado tarde

_**LLUVIA Y CORAZÓN, ALMA SIN RAZÓN**_

**Capítulo 3. Perdóname, aunque ya sea demasiado tarde**

La lluvia bajaba por tu cabello negro y largo… azabache, tal y como lo recordaba… tus ojos azules abiertos desmesuradamente, seguramente por la impresión, dejándome ver la profundidad del mar en sus orbes… abiertos igual que los míos… y esos labios tentadores y rosados… que tantas veces poseí… abiertos también… llamándome de nuevo…

- Ken… shin…- pronunciaste mi nombre con suavidad y sorpresa

- Kaoru…- y yo suspiré el tuyo

No podía reaccionar y ahora… me sentía aún peor… Mi corazón se oprimía y ahogaba más y más en la tristeza y en la desdicha… Por si no tuviera ya bastante con saber que no te tengo… con saber que tú me olvidaste… Ahora para colmo… casi te quito la vida, cuando yo lo intenté con la mía… ¿Cuánto más pretendes torturar mi alma señor?

Para que preguntaría… ahora acabo de encontrar un castigo peor…

Mis ojos se posaron sobre su vientre, apreciando un leve, aunque ya palpable, abultamiento en él… ella estaba embarazada… Me había olvidado… y ahora era feliz con otro…

Volví a agachar mi cabeza… no podía… no era capaz de mantenerle la mirada… ¡¡Casi la mato a ella y a su hijo!! ¿Por qué señor? ¿Por qué me castigas así?

- Dios Kenshin… pero mira como estás…- y después de todo… tú te sigues preocupando por mí

- ¿Cómo se hace?- la asalté de pronto con mi pregunta

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me olvidaste? ¿Cómo logró él que me olvidaras?- más lágrimas corrían desde mis ojos, bañando mis mejillas y ocultándose entre las gotas de lluvia

- Kenshin, ¿qué dices? ¿Él? ¿Quién?- no por favor… no intentes compadecerte de mí… Eso solo será peor…

- ¡¿Cómo que quien?! ¡¡Me refiero al padre de tu hijo!!- grité sin cambiar mi posición- ¡¿Cómo logró él que me olvidaras?! ¡¿Cómo?! Yo… yo no he podido…- ya está… más bajo no pude haber caído…

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros… solo el agua caer y repicar contra el suelo y algún coche pasar… La lluvia mojándome y yo sin moverme… y tú… estática en el sitio… sin apartarte de mí…

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó… solo sentía a mi alma hundirse más en aquella fría y gélida oscuridad que desde que ella se fue me llama… Las gotas de lluvia parecían de pronto golpearme más fuerte… con más intensidad… como crueles puñaladas en mi roto corazón… y yo, o por lo menos mi mente, comenzaba a irse de allí… con el único propósito de descansar para siempre en el olvido… Verte… ha sido mi muerte…

De repente siento como algo se posa suavemente sobre mis hombros, sobresaltándome al sentirlo tan cálido entre el frío de mi cuerpo y mi ropa mojada por la lluvia… Instintivamente, alzo mis ojos, ocultos entre mis flequillos y acaban chocando con los tuyos, tan azules y profundos… Quedo sorprendido con lo que veo y con mis ojos abiertos a más no poder, al encontrar una sonrisa, como aquellas que tantas veces me regalaste, formada en tus labios y el principio de las lágrimas humedeciendo tus ojos, amenazando con bañar tu rostro junto a las gotas de lluvia… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué llorabas ahora? ¿Tanta pena doy? ¿Tan desdichado soy que solo tu compasión puedo tener? No… si solo puede ser eso… prefiero morir y acabar con todo esto… de una vez por todas…

- Yo tampoco he podido olvidarte…- me confesaste- por más que lo intenté…- llorabas, las lágrimas corrían por tus mejillas rosadas en esa piel blanquecina que posees- Aquel día me fui… necesitaba pensar… estar sola sin pensar en ti… olvidarte…- cada palabra tuya golpeaba duramente mi corazón destrozado- Estaba dolida… solo pensabas en tu trabajo y nunca en mí…- basta Kaoru… por favor…- y sin embargo… no pude… no pude olvidarte… Te sigo amando tanto como cuando te conocí…

- Pero ahora lo tienes a él… a él que te hace feliz… cosa que yo quería y no hice por lo ciego que fui…- la interrumpí… No podía seguir escuchándola… me estaba matando lenta y tortuosamente- Perdóname, te lo suplico…- le pedí impotente… ¿Es posible que tu perdón, aunque sea, disminuya un poco mi tormento?

- Por lo único por lo que tendría que perdonarte… es por pasarte tanto tiempo en la oficina y no junto a mí… pero eso… hace tiempo que ya quedó olvidado…- terminaste y todas tus palabras penetraban en mi frío y casi inerte cuerpo, trayendo algo de luz, calor y esperanza…

¿Es cierto que me perdonas?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y bueno, con mi vuelta, viene el capítulo 3 de "Lluvia y corazón, alma sin razón"

A quien le diga que he estado en Marina D'Or y va y da la casualidad de que estaba lo de los Misses, no se lo cree… pero es verdad… No tengo yo suerte ni na…

Me llevé las cosas para estudiar, no he pisado ni la playa y para colmo, el hotel estaba al lado de la carpa donde se celebraba aquello y la música a to carajo… ala, que la voz del Bustamante se escuchaba divinamente jajaja!!

No… si al final voy a tener que decir que me lo he pasado bien… porque la salida a Valencia estuvo bien… (salvo porque no había salón del manga ¬¬), pero Marina D'Or decepciona… por lo menos a mí…

Bien, pasemos al fic… parece que aunque sigue la tristeza y la melancolía en el ambiente… esto se va pareciendo más a uno de mis fic, no es cierto? Veremos a ver que ocurre ahora…

Sigamos con los review, quienes por cierto, me han subido muchísimo el ánimo, gracias a todos de todo corazón:

**Gabyhyatt** (parece ser que sí amigo… aunque aún no se sabe…)

**Icegirl06** (Vaya… parece ser que voy mejorando con los títulos -.-U… Si, en cuanto a la vida, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo… e intentaré que la sonrisa no se me borre nunca más, como antaño, la kisa sonriente de siempre… Gracias por los ánimos y espero que este capítulo te guste como los otros)

**Kunnoichi Himura** (bueno… creo que aún te seguirás preguntando que pasará, pero tranquila, solo faltan tres capítulos más para el final y la cosa parece ponerse interesante no? Gracias de nuevo por animarme y mandarme review, aunque con poco tiempo y tu también, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras)

**Kislev** (Si bien es cierto que soy dada a los finales felices… sinceramente, aún no tengo muy definido que haré con este… No es que no lo tenga decidido… pero tengo dos versiones… Si, ya se que el capítulo fue corto, MUY corto, cortísimo en comparación con los que normalmente escribo… y si, se que lo corté en lo mejor… pero un poco de suspense tampoco viene mal no crees? Y en cuanto a lo tuyo, tú tranquila, igual que me has dicho a mí, siempre hay que mirar adelante y lo pasado, pasado está… Y aquí tienes la actualización)

**Kaerii Ryuka Satoru** (Kaerii!!! Que de tiempo si verte por aquí!! Jeje… Me alegra que te pases por aquí y tú tranquila, yo seguiré esperando por ti y tus actualizaciones… Espero que tus ánimos suban, como han subido los míos gracias a todos… y arriba ese ánimo!! Por cierto, tengo que hablar contigo por msn urgente)

**KenshinyKaoru **(Ya ves amigo… la vida puede ser muy cruel a veces… Nunca crees que pueda ser así, hasta que no te pasa… Ya pedí perdón como unas cien veces al pobre Kenshin, en verdad, hasta se me encogió el corazón con la idea de matarlo… quizás eso fue el detonante, para que continuase el fic… Gracias por el cumplido con respecto a mis fic, me has hecho sonrojar, en verdad, no sé si seré tan buena como dices, escribiendo, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por vosotros… por último, ya no me esperes más, pues ya estoy aquí y con la continuación y las melancolías fueras… aunque el fic sigue siendo melancólico aún -.-U)

**Athena Kaoru Himura **(Gracias!! Muchas gracias amiga!! Y lo vuelvo a reiterar, siento mucho lo del primer capítulo, que ya se que a muchos, yo incluida, se nos saltaron las lágrimas cuando leíamos las últimas frases… En cuanto a lo que me preguntas, he de responderte que no era precisamente a eso a lo que se refería… sino a que aparte de irse ella, se había llevado el alma y el corazón de Kenshin y lo del bebé, pues ya viste que si hay bebé pero aún no se sabe la cosa… yo no digo nada… así hay suspense -.-U… Gracias por los ánimos y en cuanto a la vuelta… solo decirte que estés, y bueno, todos, que estéis atentos al viernes, puede que haya sorpresa…)

**Ana Clara** (hola!! Y bienvenida… aquí todos son recibidos con los brazos abiertos… Me alegra mucho que te gustase mi fic, aunque sea melancólico. Si te gustan también de otro tipo, puedes mirar en mi profile y leer los que quieras… Como ves, ya estoy algo mejor y dile a tu madre que cuánta razón tiene… Nos vemos, espero verte en este capi también)

**Momo** (si… demasiado para mí incluso… aunque hay que probar con todo, pero creo que me pasé con la amargura aquí… Y tranquilo, seguiré adelante)

**Pss** (bueno… no es tan largo como los de costumbre, pero si lo es más que el otro jeje… aunque creo, que este así de corto, también tiene su emoción…)

Bueno, pues muchas gracias a todos, como veis, ya estoy de vuelta y con renovadas energías… vengo con la mente bastante despejada, aunque no creo que me veáis hasta el viernes, pues me espera una semana con 7 exámenes, dos trabajos y una exposición… así que, el viernes, que es como yo digo, "mi día libre" nos veremos…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 4 de "Lluvia y corazón, alma sin razón"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	4. Renace la esperanza

_**LLUVIA Y CORAZÓN, ALMA SIN RAZÓN**_

**Capítulo 4. Renace la esperanza**

- Por lo único por lo que tendría que perdonarte… es por pasarte tanto tiempo en la oficina y no junto a mí… pero eso… hace tiempo que ya quedó olvidado…- terminaste y todas tus palabras penetraban en mi frío y casi inerte cuerpo, trayendo algo de luz, calor y esperanza…

¿Es cierto que me perdonas?

Pero aún así, mi corazón y mi alma no se alivian ni descansan en paz de todo este sufrimiento… porque sé… que no podré volver a tenerte entre mis brazos nunca más… Por mi estupidez… te perdí… Perdí a lo único importante y que amaba en toda mi miserable vida…

Suspiro intentando forzar una sonrisa en mis labios, mientras mis ojos siguen fijos en el suelo empapado… No quiero ver nada… solo me quiero esconder… ocultarme de todo… desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… Aunque tuviera su perdón… ya es demasiado tarde…

- Gracias…- susurré, ahogándome entre el agua y mi tristeza- pero ya es demasiado tarde para mí… Ahora tienes a alguien que te hace feliz… y es el padre de tu hijo…- dije, con pesar, doliéndome el alma, pues deseaba ser yo el padre de ese pequeño- y yo no pienso interponerme para recuperarte… y apartarlo de su verdadero padre…

Acallo mis palabras… y solo la lluvia al caer contra el suelo se oye… Tú no dices nada y yo… voy muriendo lentamente…

De repente siento como algo suave, tibio y delicado alcanza mi mano derecha, inerte al lado de mi cuerpo… es una suavidad que yo conozco… tu mano… tu mano de esa fina y delicada piel… aquella que tantas veces agarré fuertemente… aquella que tantas veces besé como buen caballero… aquella que tantas veces acarició mis mejillas y mis labios… aquella que tantas veces recorría mi cuerpo, avivando en mí el fuego de la pasión que me hacía amarte cada noche…

Envuelves mi mano con la tuya y la guías sin problema alguno a tu gusto, pues yo no me opongo y lentamente voy levantando mis ojos irritados, para encontrarme con tu rostro húmedo y calado en agua, como el mío… tus ojos húmedos también y bañados en ese líquido salino que forma las lágrimas que corren por tus mejillas… y esa sonrisa que me mata e intriga… y me incita de nuevo a besarte y no dejarte, aunque eso sea lo más rastrero que hiciese en lo que me quedaba de mi miserable vida, que espero, acabase hoy, con tu imagen como último y más doloroso recuerdo… ¿Por qué Kaoru? ¿Por qué aún sigues aquí conmigo y no me dejas solo y abandonado como yo hice? Al fin y al cabo… me lo merezco…

- No digas que es tarde… cuando nunca ha sido así… No digas que tengo a alguien a mi lado… cuando no es verdad y he estado sola e incapaz de volver, debido a los malestares que sentía… Pero sobre todo… no digas que otro alguien me hace feliz y es el padre de mi hijo… cuando lo tengo delante y demostrándome que me sigue amando tanto como yo a él…

Mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron desmesuradamente… mi rostro denotó la gran impresión que sentía recién recibida en mi cuerpo… ¿Acababa de decir ella lo que creo haber oído?

Entonces llevaste a mi mano junto a ti… y la posaste sobre tu vientre junto a la tuya, dejándome sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo y del pequeño que crece dentro de ti…

- Hola… mi amor y padre de nuestro hijo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí tienen el capítulo 4 de "Lluvia y corazón, alma sin razón"

Bueno, hoy es viernes y como prometí, aquí me tienen jeje

Si, ya sé que el capítulo es corto, pero no me digan que no les deja con buen sabor de boca? Jajaja!! Al final resulta que el hijo de Kaoru SI es de Kenshin jajaja!!! Si es que yo soy así… si es que no puedo destrozar a esta pareja que tanto me gusta, no me lo perdonaría nunca!! Jeje…

Vaya, vaya Kenshin… como te quedas ahora?? Pobrecillo… ahora me da pena por todas las sorpresas que esta recibiendo jajaja, pero en fin, no creo que quiera quejarse… o sí?

Sinceramente he de decir, que este capítulo me encanta, sobre todo la parte final, cuando Kaoru le dice a Kenshin que es su hijo jeje, si es que me encantó como quedaron las palabras:

"_Hola… mi amor y padre de nuestro hijo…"_

Bueno, que más decir? No creo que mucho más, salvo que tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo, que será el jueves o el viernes, para saber como reaccionará Kenshin ante esto… y se avisa…

**QUEDAN 2 CAPÍTULOS PARA EL FINAL**

Venga, ahora pasemos a los review:

**Ana Clara** (Gracias amiga por darme ánimos de nuevo, tranquila, ya no me dejaré vencer de nuevo… en cuanto al fic, si es cierto que se nota ya en el ambiente algo de felicidad y que ya adquiere ese toque tan característico mío jeje… y en cuento a lo de los otros fic que me comentas, siento decirte que tendrás que seguir esperando para el de HaruHana, pues no creo disponer de más tiempo para adaptar y actualizar ese hasta semana santa o feria, aquí en mi pueblo… discúlpame, te lo ruego)

**Kunnoichi Himura** (Gracias y como ves, vuelvo bastante mejor… como bien dices, este ya se parece más a uno de mis fic y me alegra que la saga "Dream Come True" te gustase tanto, a mí en verdad, también me llegó profundo… y en cuanto al hijo de Kaoru… jajaja, acertaste de lleno, como ves jeje… Si es verdad, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kenshin es muy lindo y junto a Kaoru, más jeje… y respondiendo a lo que me dices sobre Fruits Basket, que creo, ya me lo preguntaron en otra ocasión, por el nombre que uso aquí, es que decidí que no escribiría ningún de esta serie, que me la regalaron mis abuelos con mucho cariño, hasta que no la tuviera entera y no supiese el verdadero final… esa es mi razón, pero en cuanto tenga en mi poder el tomo 23, te por seguro que empezaré a plantearme un fic enteramente de esta magnífica serie… Bueno, pues espero que te guste el capítulo)

**Icegirl06** (Si verdad? Jeje aquí vuelvo yo a la carga… y sí, lo dejé en la mejor parte… pero aquí, lo volví a hacer -.-U jeje, si… supongo que ha casi todos les impactó lo de que Kaoru estuviera embarazada… pero aquí, ya se desvela aquello que todos querían oir jajaja… si, le puse ganas y ya he aprobado 4 de mis 9 exámenes, a ver los demás jeje… bueno, pues espero que te guste el capítulo)

**KenshinyKaoru** (jeje, gracias amiga y si, como ya vengo diciendo… esto ya va tomando forma jeje… gracias por desearme suerte, porque en verdad, la necesito, sobre todo para el examen del lunes de lengua… (a saber que nota sacaremos en ese, que no sabemos nada…) bueno, pues hoy ya es viernes, así que espero verte jeje)

Bien, parece que ya consumí su tiempo con este fic, ahora tengo que ponerme manos a la otra con otra cosa…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 5 de "Lluvia y corazón, alma sin razón", **PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	5. La felicididad de tenerte junto a mí

_**LLUVIA Y CORAZÓN, ALMA SIN RAZÓN**_

**Capítulo 5. La felicidad de tenerte entre mis brazos**

Mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron desmesuradamente… mi rostro denotó la gran impresión que sentía recién recibida en mi cuerpo… ¿Acababa de decir ella lo que creo haber oído?

Entonces llevaste a mi mano junto a ti… y la posaste sobre tu vientre junto a la tuya, dejándome sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo y del pequeño que crece dentro de ti…

- Hola… mi amor y padre de nuestro hijo…

El shock fue tremendo en mi débil y maltratado cuerpo… el aire dejó de llegar de pronto a mis pulmones… mi corazón se detuvo… un nudo se formó en mi estómago… un nudo doloroso que ascendió hasta mi garganta… privándome de la capacidad de hablar… mis ojos más abiertos cualquiera de las impresiones llevadas en mi vida o incluso esa noche, con mis pupilas seguramente dilatadas… y mi boca también abierta, denotando mi alunado estado… Ella… ¡¿Ella acababa de decirme que ese niño que esperaba era mío?!

Entonces… eso significaba… ¡¡Qué cuando se marchó ya estaba embarazada!! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! Tal vez… tal vez fuera de aquella noche… aquella noche de su cumpleaños… aquella noche que yo cuidadosamente preparé durante todo el mes… aquella noche en la que la amé como sino hubiera mañana alguno… aquella noche en la que volví a jurarme que nunca le faltaría de nada y que haría todo lo que fuera para lograr su felicidad… aquella noche de tantas promesas… y que sin embargo, solo conseguí todo lo contrario… Yo lo único que quería era ahorrar algo más de dinero para que estuviéramos algo más despreocupados y dedicarnos a nosotros, ahora que iban a cumplirse cinco años de nuestro matrimonio… por eso trabajaba más haciendo horas extras… era una sorpresa… y sin embargo, mira lo que conseguí…

Si hoy no llega a ser que te vi… ¿Me habría enterado alguna vez de que tendría un hijo? ¿Habría vuelto a encontrarte, a saber la verdad y encontrar con tu perdón el alivio de mi corazón? ¡Oh Dios! ¡¡Que fue lo que casi hago!! ¡¡¡Casi la mato a ella y a mi hijo!!! Dios… ahora si que no merezco nada… ahora si que solo merezco desaparecer en la oscuridad de mi tristeza…

De nuevo siento como mis ojos se irritan… escuecen y arden… y segundos después, las lágrimas ya se agolpaban en ellos y corrían, bajando furtivamente por mis mejillas… sin yo querer ni hacer nada por impedirlo…

- Perdóname…- susurré y sentí a su cuerpo tensarse un poco, mientras retiraba mi mano de su vientre- ¡Perdóname! ¡¡Perdóname!! ¡¡¡Lo siento!!!- cerré fuertemente mis ojos, haciendo correr dos grandes lágrimas de ellos- Lo siento… ¡Lo siento! ¡¡Lo siento!!- me sentía sucio, estúpido, imbécil… Todo lo que ocasioné, cuando lo único que quería era hacerte feliz- Perdóname Kaoru…

De nuevo la tristeza con su oscuro y frío manto se cernía sobre mí… ¿En qué me había convertido? Dios… ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Te lo suplico Kaoru, ¿podrás perdonarme algún día? ¿Será tu corazón tan grande, como para perdonar a este estúpido del que te enamoraste y que sin embargo, inconscientemente, te hizo sufrir tanto? Perdóname… perdona a este pobre imbécil, para que siquiera su alma deje de ser atormentada, pues su corazón, ya no puede ser más mutilado por la pena… Perdóname, te lo ruego Kaoru…

Todo permanecía en silencio en aquella noche de lluvia… y tú no decías nada… Yo con mi cabeza fija en el suelo y mis ojos rojizos y acuosos por mi incontenible llanto… Dios, ¡¿cómo podía seguir viviendo, sabiendo lo que casi hice?! Mi esposa y mi hijo… ¡¡Casi los mato!! ¡¡Casi los pierdo para siempre!! Dios Kaoru… perdóname…

Sumido en mi melancolía, me sobresaltó cuando volví a sentir esa dulce calidez bien conocida y añorada durante todo este tiempo, sobre mi hombro… pero eso no fue lo que me dejó sin palabras ni aliento… sino el sentir como mi otro hombro recibía ese mismo calor también y segundos después, sentía un leve empujón, que me llevó a chocar contra un cuerpo, que aunque vestido con ropas pasados por agua, estaba caliente y se amoldaba perfectamente al mío… su cuerpo… el cuerpo de ella… el cuerpo de Kaoru… el cuerpo de mi esposa…

Mi corazón latió fuertemente al sentir nuevamente la tibieza y la pureza de esos brazos que me rodeaban fuertemente, dejándome apreciar perfectamente, lo grande que está el pequeño que crece en tu seno…

Dios… mi cuerpo se estremece al volver a sentir esta sensación de gozo y el aroma a jazmines que emana de tu cabello y comienza a envolverme… turbándome poco a poco… ¿Por qué Kaoru? ¿Por qué de repente me abrazas así? ¿Por qué lo haces, cuando este miserable no merece ni tu compasión? ¿Por qué lo haces de esa manera única y especial que me hace sentir querido? ¿Por qué siento que comienza a renacer lentamente en mí la esperanza de ser perdonado y darme la oportunidad de volver a demostrarte cuanto te amo?

- Basta… basta de lamentos y de perdón…- susurraste en mi oído, haciendo que tu cálido aliento y tu preciosa y dulce voz, estremecieran todo mi ser- No más… ya no más tristeza ni soledad…- suplicabas en tus palabras- olvidemos todo esto… todo esto que pasó… todo esto que el destino decidió hacernos pasar como una prueba… y volvamos a ser tú y yo… solamente tú y yo… como antes de todo… tú y yo… y nuestro pequeño…- decías cada palabra con tanta ternura… con tanto amor… que estaban comenzando a contagiárseme…

- Kaoru…- susurré y cerré mis ojos, para dejarme envolver por el ambiente único y en paz que solo con ella supe hallar.

Mis brazos, inmóviles de nuevo y a mis lados, recobraron poco a poco la sensibilidad, ascendiendo, aún fríos y temblorosos, acariciando el cuerpo de mi mujer y acabando en su cintura, cerrando el abrazo a su espalda… apegándola más a mi cuerpo…

- Kenshin…- mi nombre sonaba a gloria en tu boca

Y mi corazón respiró… se alivió… sentí el peso evaporarse rápidamente de él al estrecharla entre mis brazos… al volver a tenerla conmigo.. al recorrer después de tan tortuosos meses, que parecieron pasar tan lentamente como los años, ese cálido cuerpo que pertenecía a la persona que cautivó mi corazón… al volver a sentir esa sensación de estar completo… de que nada te falta… Todo había pasado… yo… había sido perdonado…

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad y mojándonos a nosotros, quienes nos abrazábamos, deseando que nada fuera un sueño y que ese momento fuera eterno… en aquella calle a oscuras por las farolas rotas… pero ya no como mi corazón… pues este, estaba comenzando a recoger los pedazos en los que se había roto y a unirse nuevamente, para latir con más fuerza que nunca solo por ti… solo por ti Kaoru… solo por ti… y por nuestro pequeño…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y como prometí, capítulo 5 de "Lluvia y corazón, alma sin razón"

SIIIIII!!!! Se perdonaron!!! Volvieron a estar juntos!!! Si es que… no soy tan mala… por mucho que lo intente, aunque sea dar el pego… es que no puedo… no soy capaz de dejar a esos dos separados… jeje

Vaya, vaya… parece ser que por fin descubrimos el porque Kenshin trabajaba tanto… solo quería ahorrar dinero para cuando fuera su aniversario, pero claro… como todos lo conocemos… casi siempre acaba pasando algo malo… y también vimos cuando fue que se engendró ese pequeño que Kaoru lleva en su vientre jeje… (lo siento, no puse lemon, porque me parece, que el fic no lo pide, no por lo menos, por como era al principio)

Y bueno… decir que seguro que les ha extrañado que no pusiera un beso al final del capítulo a que si? Como es normal en mí, acabar las cosas con un dulce y tierno beso, como firma del juramento de amor eterno… pues no, esta vez fue un abrazado… sí, sino el título del capítulo… jeje

Pero tranquilos… aquí no acaba la cosa… aunque esto podría considerarse el final de este fic, que capítulo es? Exacto! Es el número 5, un número impar, por lo que… Si!! **HAY EPÍLOGO!!** Si, un capítulo más para acabar este fic que con esperanzas, espero poner el viernes, aparte de alguna otra sorpresa, si es que claro, sigo viva después de ver mis notas (u.u, Dios dame fuerzas para superar este curso)

Bueno, pasemos a los review:

**Kaerii Ryuka Satoru** (si, si… ya me enteré de que sabías que el hijo de Kaoru era de Kenshin… además, me conoces demasiado y sabes que no sería capaz de hacerle algo así al pobre de Kenshin… adoro demasiado a esta parejita tan linda jeje… y bueno, este me parece que fue más largo que los demás, fueron 3 paginitas de Word (anda que, comparadas con las 20 o por ahí que suelo escribir siempre jajaja) y bueno, espero también verte pronto por aquí jeje)

**Icegirl06** (jeje si, y tan buena… corcho, es que dándome a mí la buenísima noticia de que aprobé, que más podría escribir que no fuera algo bueno? Jajaja y si, aunque corto, el capítulo también decía mucho)

**Ana Clara** (jeje, tienes razón, tanto Kaoru como Kenshin son únicos y yo… los adoro, como todos jeje y es que… se me cae la baba al ver al pequeño Kenji, ah… es que lo adoro de bebé, por eso casi siempre lo pongo así… Ah! Y gracias por comprender lo de la espera de HaruHana, prometo recompensaros por ella, haré mi mejor esfuerzo)

**Kislev **(jeje, gracias, me alegro de que te guste… en cuanto a tu pregunta, lo primero que debes hacer es registrarte. Una vez esto, te metes en tu profile, es decir, le das a login y luego, te vas a la opción que pone Document, esta sirve para subir los documentos a internet, tienen que estar cada capítulo de fic por separado en documentos distintos de Word y les tienes que asignar un titulo, antes de darle al botón Submit Document. Luego de esto, te vas a la opción Story y le das a New Story. Allí, deberás activar las opciones Guidelines o algo así, tu solo debes aceptar. Una vez esto, vuelves a darle a New Story y ya, te sale para que elijas la categoría y todo lo demás. No sé si me expliqué muy bien, espero haberte, aunque sea, despejado en algo las dudas)

**Kunnoichi Himura** (jeje, si, hoy estoy super contenta… Si, el Kenshin de siempre, pidiendo perdón y con esa sonrisa única… Pues claro!! Un hijo de Kenshin y Kaoru!! A quien no le encanta la idea? Jeje si, yo también pienso eso de Fruits Basket, adoro la serie igual, sobre todo a kisa (no se nota ¬¬) si, nos veremos el viernes, espero y feliz día, aunque con atraso, de la mujer a ti también)

Bueno, pues yo ya debo irme, no puedo quedarme por ahora mucho más tiempo, tengo que acabar de leer mi libro de Inglés para el jueves y me faltan 9 capítulos, pero por la noche, si eso, estaré por aquí.

Ah! Una cosa antes de irme:

**Kislev**, si ves que lo que te he dicho te resulta muy lioso, este es mi msn. Ponte en contacto conmigo y yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Esto, quien quiera también puede agregarme, yo encantada de hablar con vosotros sobre lo que queráis:

kisa(guión normal)sohma(barra baja)tigre(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

Bueno, y ya si que me despido, no sin antes recordar que…

**HAY EPÍLOGO DE ESTE FIC**, así que… **FALTA UN CAPÍTULO PARA EL FINAL**

Nos vemos en el capítulo 6 de "Lluvia y corazón, alma sin razón"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	6. Epílogo

_**LLUVIA Y CORAZÓN, ALMA SIN RAZÓN**_

**Capítulo 6. Epílogo**

Disfruto de un tranquilo y apacible sueño, en la oscuridad que me proporcionan mis ojos cerrados… Todo calmado… todo en paz… hasta que de repente, un suave, aunque agudo, ruido llega a mis subconsciente, que se hallaba sumergido en el sueño… El sonido es molesto… y no me queda más remedio que abandonar mi mundo de ensueño…

Abro lentamente mis ojos y me quejo un poco, mientras intento acostumbrarme a la luz dorada del sol que entra a la habitación por la ventana, seguramente abierta, pues siento a la brisa fresca de la mañana pasear por mi cabello, y que choca en mis ojos, molestándome…

Respiro profundamente… cuanta paz… cuanta tranquilidad… a pesar de que todo lo que me rodea está en penumbra y cubierto de un manto frío… la calidez y el color de la felicidad rodea mi cuerpo…

Y pensar que hace casi dos años… todo era tan oscuro que solo quería acabar con mi miserable vida y así, descansar a mi atormentada alma y mi destrozado corazón del sufrimiento… Sin embargo ahora… todo es distinto… como siempre debió ser… como nunca tuvo que dejar de ser… Ahora, no puedo evitar… sonreir…

Aún sigo oyendo ese ruido que me ha despertado… es un sonido entre sordo y agudo… insistente… como una súplica… un llamado… y vuelvo a sonreir, sabiendo lo que es… Giro la cabeza hacia la mesilla de noche que hay a un lado de la cama, donde el despertador me indica que aún son las 6:30 de la mañana… Aún tengo tiempo hasta que me vaya al trabajo a las ocho, para seguir disfrutando de este ambiente…

El sonido persiste… insistentemente… y ahora sí… deberé hacer algo al respecto… esto tendrá consecuencias que hoy, precisamente, no deseo… se está tan tranquilo…

Me incorporo poco a poco y a desganas… sintiendo un peso cálido sobre mi pecho desnudo… deslizándolo delicadamente, provocando un roce por mi piel que me estremeció enteramente y dejando aquello tan preciado para mí, cuidadosamente descansando sobre la cama…

Me siento al borde del lecho que vela mi sueño y llevo mi mano a tallar uno de mis ojos, que aún no quiere despertar… Vuelvo a escuchar ese quejido que me ha despertado… ahora aún más suplicante y eso hacer a mi cuerpo reaccionar solo…

Me levanto instintivamente, descubriendo mi cuerpo cubierto por las sábanas, dejando que la única prenda que me cubre, ya que ha sido una calurosa noche de verano… mis bóxers…

Camino lentamente por la habitación, ayudado por la poca luz que se cuela por los cristales de la ventana, hasta la puerta abierta y salgo al pasillo… oscuro… frío… solitario… lúgubre… pero aún así, una débil lucecita se abre paso entre ella, cual columna de luz atribuida a un ángel… y en cierto modo así era… pues esa luz suave y blanquecina, me lleva hacia la habitación contigua, donde se encuentra un ángel llegado del cielo…

Traspaso el marco de la puerta de esa habitación y entro a ella, notando gracias a la claridad que la ventana proporciona, ese celeste tan suave y pacífico que pinta las paredes, así como aquello que es lo que yo vengo a buscar…

Allí, en el centro de toda la habitación especialmente adecuada para su función, hay una cuna… una cuna blanquecina de madera… una cuna perteneciente a alguien muy especial…

Sonrío… mis labios forma aquella sonrisa que recuperé hace dos años y que desde entonces nunca volví a perder… mientras oigo como con el avance de mis pasos hacia ella, aquel gemido cual suplicante quejido, va cesando lentamente… hasta que al estar frente a esa cama con barrotes, desaparece completamente… y tú me miras…

Ahí estás tú… agarrado a los barrotes con tus pequeñas manitas para evitar caerte y así, mantenerte en pie… con aquel pijama de una sola pieza, al estilo de un peto color violeta, ese que justamente yo elegí, con el dibujo de un corderito… y tu mirada expectante, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos azules tan profundos que forman el mar por el que adoro navegar y perderme… Ahí estás tú… mi pequeño…

Tus ojos permanecen durante unos segundos más examinándome, como preguntándome qué hago allí, pero en cuanto vuelvo a sonreir… porque es que no puedo evitarlo al ver la imagen tan adorable de ese ángel que me fue entregado… es cuestión de segundos lo que tarda en cambiar la expresión de tu cara… es tu boca la que me regala una sonrisa hermosa y amplia… son tus ojos los que se cierran para acrecentar tu alegría… y son tus manitas las que se sueltan de su anterior agarre y se alzan a mí… pidiéndome que te coja…

Consigues asustarme momentáneamente, pues te tambaleas mientras consigues estabilidad y creí que caerías… pero no… te sostienes perfectamente en equilibrio sobre tus dos piecesitos…

Tenías una imagen tan encantadora en ese momento, con un rayo juguetón que de repente apareció, posado sobre tu cabecita y dando leves aunque hermosos reflejos anaranjados, al cabello fino y algo largo de color carmesí que tienes… Si… rojizo como el mío…

Con aquella sonrisa que desde el primer momento te dediqué, estiro mis brazos por encima de la reja que te mantiene prisionero en tu cuna y te cojo delicadamente, atrayéndote a mi pecho… justo a donde mi corazón late feliz por ti… por vosotros… por lo que más amo…

- ¡Papá!- me llamas con esa dulce y aniñada vocecita que desde hace ya tiempo escuché por primera vez con la misma palabra, mientras te abrazas a mí con tus pequeños bracitos y yo te acomodo mejor en mis brazos y disfruto de tu regalo… ese abrazo tan gentil y dulce que hace a mi corazón saltar de gozo…

Y es que… en verdad no sé como voy a poder pagarle a Dios por la felicidad que tengo… un hijo… un hijo mío y de la mujer que amo y amaré por toda la eternidad…

Siento como tu cabecita se apoya en mi pecho y tú respiras tranquilo… sonriendo para mí… Bajo mi rostro hacia ti y deposito un suave beso sobre tu frente suave y tibia… te adoro tanto…

- Ea… ya estás con papá…- susurré suavemente- eso era lo que te pasaba¿verdad?- sonrío acariciando dulcemente tu delicada cabecita con esas hebras escarlatas- querías un poco de atención…

Escuché como un pequeño gemido abandonó tu boca, como respondiendo que sí a mi pregunta y yo sonrío como un tonto idiotizado… Hoy te has despertado antes… Normalmente, ya esperas hasta que yo me levanto a prepararme para ir a trabajar, pero hoy lo has hecho mucho antes, como cuando estabas recién nacido y cada tres horas llorabas pidiendo alimento… salvo que esta vez, puedo ver que no deseas comer ni hace falta cambiarte… estás tranquilo sobre mi pecho en la protección de mis brazos… como siempre ha sido… desde la primera vez que te tuve entre ellos…

Suavemente y con mucha delicadeza, me doy la vuelta hacia la puerta de la habitación y comienzo a caminar hacia ella, para salir del cuarto y dirigirme al mío propio. Una vez en mi habitación… no puedo evitar quedarme parado unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta… admirando embelezado con mis ojos la escena que cada mañana junto a la tuya, mi pequeño, invaden a mi corazón de infinita y pura dicha…

Recostada en la cama y durmiendo tranquilamente, en posición encogida, la figura de una mujer se hace visible entre las sábanas de la cama, gracias a la luz dorada y tibia que por la ventana se colaba… El cuerpo cubierto por esa fina tela, que dejaba transparentar un poco el camisón de verano que lo vestían, así como se amoldaba perfectamente a él… esa luz que sobre él se posaba y hacía de la imagen una celestial y divina cual virgen santa… esos bellos reflejos azulados en aquel cabello azabache largo y esparcido por la almohada… y esa hermosa y única sonrisa en sus labios, adornando su bello rostro y llamándote a estar junto a ellos… esa mujer que descansaba apaciblemente… es mi mujer…

- ¿Mamá… domida?- escuchó a tu vocecita pronunciar y atraer mi atención

- Kenji…- suspiro tu nombre con una sonrisa… ese nombre que juntos elegimos… que tiene tanto del mío como del suyo… ese nombre que representa a nuestro ángel en vida… ese nombre que nos llena de felicidad…

Sigilosamente, entro al cuarto, ya más iluminado que cuando lo abandoné y con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la diosa que duerme en él, me siento a orillas de la cama, sentando a mi hijo en mis piernas, haciendo que me mire con esos ojos cuales zafiros brillantes que nunca me cansaré de admirar…

- Shh… sí Kenji… no hagamos ruido… y dejemos dormir a mamá…- le dije a mi niño, quien atento, escuchó mis palabras y luego llevó su manita hacia su boca y la dejó allí, tapándola, diciéndome así, que había entendido perfectamente… y yo sonrío…

De repente, percibo el calor de algo a mi espalda… y luego, una suave presión en ella, cuando siento como se posa allí lo que sea que haga emanar esa calidez agradable… era suave… tibio… y también con un tacto como de… seda… como la fina seda de una prenda… Siento como dos nuevas fuerzas se posan sobre mis hombros y acto seguido, el roce de la dulzura y la suavidad en mi mejilla… esos… son los labios de mi esposa… quienes depositan un exquisito y gentil beso sobre mi mejilla… regalándome puro y sincero amor… el amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro…

Me sorprendí ante el gesto, pero solo fueron unos segundos, pues a continuación, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció con una corriente eléctrica que salía de mi corazón y llegaba a cada rincón de este… propagando la sensación que se siente al estar enamorado, cual llama lenta y tortuosa… pero a la vez… agradable y placentera…

Giro lentamente la cabeza en dirección de donde recibí aquella caricia, una vez esta finalizó y allí lo encontré… el océano… el más hermoso y brillante océano lleno de agua marina y profunda que yo jamás he visto… aquellas dos orbes tintadas con el agua azulina y que pertenecen a la mirada de la persona que siempre supo como amarme… aunque fuera en silencio…

- Kaoru…- susurré

- ¡Mami!- gritó feliz el pequeño que tengo en mi regazo, al ver a su madre… al ver a la mujer que le dio la vida… al ver a la mujer por la que yo vivo y mi corazón late… al ver a la mujer que yo amo…

- ¿Cómo están mis dos pelirrojitos?- nos dice dulcemente, como solo ella sabe y a nuestro hijo, le regala una tierna caricia en sus cabellos

La risa de nuestro pequeño inunda la habitación, al igual que nuestros corazones con su alegría infinita… está feliz… es feliz como cualquier niño que esté por cumplir los dos años y esté junto a sus padres… y nosotros… no podemos evitar sonreir…

Permanezco extasiado mirando a mi Kaoru jugando con Kenji… ¿Cómo¿Cómo es posible que me perdonara? Aún, esa pregunta asalta mi mente en algunas ocasiones… pero rápidamente la aparto a algún recóndito lugar de ella, y me dedico a disfrutar de cada momento que paso con mi familia… aunque, llevo unos días intranquilo… Kaoru está extraña… algunas veces no come… otras se encuentra mareada y demasiado cansada… incluso su piel se vuelve aún más pálida… y algunas mañanas, aunque no me lo diga para no preocuparme… sé que no se encuentra bien y se lleva un rato en el baño… Dios¿no le ocurrirá nada malo, verdad? No lo soportaría… ya casi me muero cuando se fue… no soportaría perderla de verdad…

- Kenshin…- escucho como sus labios pronuncian mi nombre, trayéndome de vuelta del mundo de mis pensamientos, para observar como Kaoru me deleita con esos ojos por los que yo tanto adoro perderme en una barca cual navegante errante

Y entonces me percato de un minúsculo detalle, que había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora de mí… sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos azules… poseían un brillo singular esa mañana… un brillo tan especial… que los hacían parecer dos verdaderos zafiros, como aquellos que estaban incrustados en el anillo de pedida que yo mismo escogí para ella… Dios, estaba preciosa con esa sonrisa tan… tan suya, pero a la vez tan inusual… no se la había vuelto a ver, al igual que el brillo así en los ojos, desde… ¡Un momento¿Qué es ese olor¿Qué es ese dulce y embriagante olor que me envuelve¿Qué es ese olor tan conocido y que comienza a turbarme¿Qué es ese olor que huele a esencia de jazmines? Es… es el olor de mi esposa… pero… tiene algo extraño… huele… huele a… ¡¡A azahar!! Es extraño… el olor está mezclado… la última vez que percibí esto fue…

Y entonces caí en la cuenta de algo que ya era evidente… y que mi esposa me corroboró en ese momento…

- ¿Qué pensarías de tener otro hijo?- su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su olor… todo… lo decían todo… y yo me quedé bloqueado durante las milésimas de segundos que tardó mi mente en procesar la indirecta que me estaba dando

Embargado por una inexpresable felicidad y con una sonrisa imborrable en mi rostro, me incliné hacia ella, sin soltar a nuestro pequeño, claro está, y la besé de improviso… me adueñé de sus labios tan de repente, que noté lo tensa que se puso en ese momento… Dios¡¡acababa de recibir la mejor noticia de mi vida¡¡¡VOLVERÍA A SER PADRE!!!

Dios, cuando tuve a Kenji en mis brazos lloré… lloré de la emoción… de la cantidad de sentimientos que me invadieron en ese momento… mi hijo… tenía a mi hijo en brazos… a mi hijo… y pensar… que si aquella noche no te hubiera visto… quizás ni me habría enterado de su existencia y puede… que yo estuviera… muerto…

Pero olvida ya esos pensamientos del pasado… son eso… el pasado… Ahora, mi vida es… perfecta… Mi corazón ya no está roto… mi alma ya no está vacía… al contrario… mi corazón late con más fuerza cada día solo por ellos… por mi familia… por las personas a las que amo… y mi alma… vuelve a estar completa… ambos… tienen una nueva razón para vivir… Ambos… mi esposa Kaoru y mi hijo Kenji… y ese pequeño que viene en camino… son esa razón tan fuerte… ese lazo tan inquebrantable que me ata a la vida… Ellos son… la razón de mi alma y mi corazón…

- Te amo...- le susurré cuando finalizamos nuestro beso, a falta de aire, y dejábamos que nuestro alientos chocasen contra nuestras mejillas, haciendo que las de ella se tintaran con un color rojizo bellísimo… sonrojada estaba aún más hermosa- Te amo tanto Kaoru…

- Kenshin… y yo a ti…- me dijiste tú, con aquella sonrisa que yo amo- y yo a ti, mi amor…

- ¿Sabes? Solo desearía una cosa, en esta vida tan perfecta junto a ti…- dije de pronto, sonriendo infinitamente… sonriendo sin poder ni querer dejar de hacerlo

- ¿Y que es?- como siempre, eres tan curiosa… y yo adoro eso… adoro todo de ti… amo cada parte de ti… te amo Kaoru

- Una niña…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y finalmente, se acabó ese oneshort, que acabó convirtiéndose en un fic. Capítulo 6 de "Lluvia y corazón, alma sin razón", finalizado

No voy a llorar… no voy a llorar… (TT-TT) (TT-TT) PERO QUE DIABLOS!!! Buaaaa!!!! Se acabó!!! Finalmente se acabó!!! Están juntos!!! Quedaron juntos y sin percances!! TT-TT Si es que… adoro estos finales…

Y hablando de finales… diréis que este se parece bastante al capítulo 2 de "El hubiera no existe" y bueno… en verdad, es que son parecidísimos… pero es que, se subieron al revés… (intentaré explicaros esto tan lioso que acabo de decir)

Veréis, este capítulo que acabáis de leer estaba escrito antes que el otro, porque en verdad, este lo escribí muchísimo antes de siquiera tener pensamiento de que iba a hacer esa idea que me sugirieron de continuar el oneshort de "El hubiera no existe", así que, usando este como modelo, y con la idea en mente, se me ocurrió el otro y por eso decidí continuarlo.

Bueno, una vez aclaro esto, comentemos un poco este último y emocionante capítulo.

Vaya, vaya… ahora no me diréis que no es uno de los capítulos de mi estilo… aunque sigue siendo corto… pero es el más largo de todo el fic… son 6 páginas de Word jajaja!! Y también… jaja! Está Kenji!!! (baba) como adoro a ese pequeñín… dios, si es que me quedo embobada imaginándomelo en la cuna… tiene que estar monísimo con ese pijamita moradito!! Y la parte final… no me digan que no estuvo bien… cuando Kenshin ve las evidencias y Kaoru le dice esa frase:

"_¿Qué pensarías de tener otro hijo?"_

Dios, si es que me caí de la silla y todo cuando lo escribí yo misma, en serio (si, todavía me duele el golpe jajaja!, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a las caídas, xd) Pero sin duda, creo yo, lo mejor es el final, cuando Kenshin la besa así de repente, con Kenji en sus piernas y le dice al final que lo único que desearía para ser totalmente feliz… es una niña jajaja!!! Esto va dedicado a KenshinyKaoru, aunque no salga descrita, pero bueno, se da la indirecta jeje

Bien, que más puedo decir… si, es una pena cuando vemos que una historia llega a su fin, pero esto es solo el comienzo de una nueva jeje, así que, no os desaniméis, que yo seguiré con vosotros.

Bien, pasemos lista por los review:

**Sora-chan** (si lees el profile, te enterarás de cuando se podrá continuar ese fic, es que ahora, ando liada y no tengo tiempo de pasar a limpio, aparte y creo que esto no lo he puesto, la estoy volviendo a remodelar en los últimos capítulos… en cuanto al fic si… yo es que me emociono jeje)

**Athena Kaoru Himura** (jeje, en lo de Kenji estamos de acuerdo… como adoro a ese pequeñín jeje, y también me estoy acostumbrando a poner a Yahiko como hijo jajaja!! Y bueno… lo del drama… no es que me guste demasiado… pero siempre se le saca buen partido jajaja!! Y bueno… decirte si quisieras saber… que aprobé todo y con una nota que no me esperaba en inglés jajaja así que, no me queda ya más que decirte, que disfrutes del último capítulo de este fic… ah! Es verdad que se me olvidaba -.-U Llevas algunos capítulos diciéndome que deseas un fic donde salga un Kenji de unos 5 añitos o por el estilo… pues déjame decirte que estoy en ello, pero que de momento, tengo otros proyectos en mente, pero tu tranquila, que haré uno como tú dices y espero que te guste jeje)

**KenshinyKaoru** (jeje… me vas a sacar los colores -.-U… y si, Kenshin y Kaoru for ever jeje (no soy antiTomoe, pues la respeto mucho, pero nuestro pelirrojito esta mejor con la kendoka de ojos azules jeje) y si, también digo igual de Kenji y bueno… como ves, si puse algo de la niña jeje y bueno… de momento, aquí el epílogo, ya veréis la sorpresa jeje)

**Ana Clara** (Si… el amor es el más grande sentimiento que puede expresar una persona… y estoy de acuerdo contigo en cuanto a Kaoru también… Kaoru es especial… igual que Kenshin jeje… y bueno, lo de sentir el amor… no es solo amor… es que este manga me llegó muy hondo y por eso… adoro escribir de él… Quieres saber un secreto? Cuando escucho una canción o veo algo que me inspira, siempre para lo primero que pienso es para Kenshin y Kaoru jeje, da igual si luego no va bien… siempre para ellos… los adoro… y bueno, pues no te hago esperar más y aquí tienes el epílogo)

Bueno… otro fic más que se acaba… pero eso no es todo… señores, aquí tienen un aviso…

**HOY A PARTIR DE LAS 9 DE LA NOCHE (21:00) ESTARÁ ON LINE LA SORPRESA DE LA QUE LES HABLABA**

Espero que les guste y allí los veré… Esta autora se despide por el momento de ustedes, deseando que les haya gustado este último capítulo y dándoles las gracias por seguirme y animarme en este fic, que comenzó como un oneshort bastante trágico por como me sentía

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
